


Three Is a Magic Number

by Rickey



Series: Blood and Memories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drama, Erotica, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Blood and Memories. A little over a year later, they're still together. Snape can hardly believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Thanks To: thevina and alisanne - because I need all the help I can get;)
> 
> Notes: So… where to begin? I thought livelongnmarry was a great idea, but didn't feel comfortable putting myself on the auction block, so I offered up consolation PWP's for anyone who still wanted to make a donation to a good cause, but was outbid in the auction. abovethestars wanted a sequel to Blood and Memories. She requested to see a glimpse of their future together. The gal has a "domestic" kink and asked me to show them in that light and then add a healthy dose of hot smut. Here goes…

****************

I gave it one week. One week before the haze of lust and extraordinary sex wore off and Potter – Harry – absorbed the reality of his partners. When a week had passed, I gave it one month.

The three of us returned to Hogwarts for the rebuild effort. I was met with derision. Draco was met with suspicion. Harry was met with open arms, undying devotion, and at least twenty proposals of matrimony. Night after night, he came to our bed for escape, and Draco and I willingly provided the creature comforts. Still, I believed that within one month he would tire of us once his friends knocked some sense into him.

The news of our triad spread slowly at first. Only those in Harry's innermost circle were privy to the fact that after a long day's work restoring the castle, he retired not to Gryffindor tower with his mates, but to a bed chamber in the dungeon with his former enemies. I think the expression on Minerva's face when she stumbled upon the three of us snogging outside my door was worth all of the evil looks and childish whispers I had to endure that first summer. When her respirations started back up, I told her to talk to Albus' portrait, as it was his grand idea. I'd never seen the old feline speechless. It gave a whole new meaning to 'the cat got your tongue?' Harry shrugged apologetically, and then we entered my rooms for the evening.

When a month had passed without the slightest waning of our sexual appetite for one another, I gave it until the start of the school year.

The first of September came, and I resumed my role as the most hated professor of Defense against the Dark Arts ever to roam the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry began his training as an Auror, and Draco, well, Draco continued to do whatever over-privileged and independently wealthy, spoiled brats had been doing for centuries. What that is, I'm sure I don't know. But he did make himself useful and found a lovely three-bedroom cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He bought it to surprise us. It was then we weathered the first of many ego storms.

Harry and I insisted on purchasing one third each. Draco brooded for days about us spoiling his best intentions, but eventually came around when, together, we sucked him off in our new kitchen.

I did award the lad full credit for the idea. We were all horribly torn between Hogwarts, Spinner's End, and Grimmauld Place. We didn't dare set foot in the Manor. Lucius and Narcissa were on edge, and we had enough compassion for Draco's plight that we didn't want to send his parents toppling over the cliff without a wand.

We made the cottage our own and dubbed it Runespoor Hall, much to the chagrin of the majority of Harry's closest friends – a bonus as far as I was concerned.

We created a master suite with a triple sized bed and sunken roman tub. One bedroom became an office that Draco and I shared. Draco used it during the day doing whatever it was Draco does, while I used it in the evenings to grade the pathetic offerings that my students called essays. We decorated the third bedroom as a small sitting room with a guest bed. We weren't planning for any guests, but instead had an understanding that any one of us could use it when we felt the need to sleep alone. The bed has never been slept in. One year later and we have yet to sleep apart. No one has been more surprised than me.

September fourth, and I was already sick of the new first years. I arrived home exhausted and in need of a drink. I found Draco in the living room with a stiff drink for me in his hand and a stiff prick in his trousers. As he handed the drink to me, he rubbed the latter against my thigh. Insatiable whelp.

"I missed you," he purred.

"I've been gone barely twelve hours."

"Well, I'm still not used to the school year schedule. This summer I grew rather accustomed to having you anytime during the day."

"Get a job, Draco."

"Never! Malfoys are not, nor have they ever been, _working_ class."

"I highly doubt it would change your ancestral rights or your self serving nature, but it would give you something to do."

"I have plenty to do and I find my life quite satisfactory. Thank you."

I collapsed on the sofa and drank the glass empty.

"Rough day?" Draco asked as he sat next to me.

"The first years are atrocious. Each year is worse than the previous."

"You only say that because you grow more intolerant with each year."

"Preposterous!"

"Please, we had Longbottom in our class."

"I'd give up whisky if they were as good as Longbottom."

"They aren't _that_ bad."

"They're dreadful."

"Well, here, let me make it better," Draco said seductively, and climbed into my lap.

I placed my glass on the end table and wrapped my arms around him. "That could be pleasant."

"Pleasant?" Draco teased as he ghosted his lips over mine. "It will be euphoric. I will obliterate all thoughts beyond your cock and how good it feels in my mouth."

I was hard instantly and relished the feel of him grinding against me. Grabbing the back of his neck, I pulled him to me and kissed him. He tasted like tea and something sweet. I had dined in the Great Hall, but this was my dessert.

He slid down my body and to the carpet, dragging his wand across the buttons of my robes, springing them free along the way. I opened my trousers and, along with my pants, slid them down to the tops of my thighs. My cock was in his mouth within seconds. It seemed that Draco was hungry for dessert as well. He worked my prick over with his lush lips and evil tongue. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn it was forked.

My release was drawing near when the light flickered in the Floo and Harry burst forth with a deep scowl on his face. He dusted himself off and then stood there with the saddest eyes I had seen him wear in months. Draco must have felt my reaction. He stopped sucking and looked up.

"Bad day, too? I can take care of you both at the same time," Draco said with a lascivious smile.

I winced at his choice of greeting.

Harry shook his head. "No, but don't let me interrupt. I… I'm going to bed." He spared us one last fleeting glance and then left.

I strained to hear if he was walking up the stairs to the spare room or simply down the hall to our master suite. When it seemed that he had gone to the latter, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked down at my limp prick and sighed again. "It seems that I'm no longer in the mood."

Draco tucked his own deflated penis back into his pants and sat next to me on the couch. "Do you know what's got into him?"

"No idea. I suppose there's only one way to find out." I stood and put my clothes back on. "Sorry. I did appreciate the—"

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's go find out what's going on in Potter's thick head."

Draco only used the P-word when he was annoyed or angry. "Perhaps I should go in alone."

"Perhaps you should hex yourself with a case of exploding hives," Draco deadpanned.

I'd hit a nerve. I'd have to be careful or I'd have two brooding teens on my hands. Navigating a relationship is difficult enough with two people, but add one more and it becomes far more than twice as demanding. With three, there were second order interactions at play.

"We'll go together," I said, leading the way down the hall.

Harry lay on his back in the middle of the bed. He had managed to remove his shoes, but was still dressed. The only light in the room came from the fireplace and it seemed to accentuate the despondency on his face. We lay on either side of him, but gave him a few inches of space.

"What happened today?" I asked gently.

"Nothing. It's not important." He closed his eyes as if to hide from us further.

Draco cautiously touched the back of Harry's hand. "You can't really believe we're going to let you get away without telling us. I know you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but—"

"Draco," I admonished quietly.

We waited silently. Finally, Harry opened his eyes and started to explain. "I had lunch with Hermione and Ron. They're getting married."

"That's good news, isn't it?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Yes," he replied with a smile. "It's great news. I'm happy for them, but—" His smile faded. "We were talking about life and hopes for the future, and then Hermione said that maybe someday I could find happiness too."

"Oh," I said, beginning to see what might be coming.

"I said I was happy. Then she said that sure I was now, but maybe when the magic and the power of the sex weren't enough, I'd want to find something more."

"That cow!" Draco barked.

I thought the same, but wouldn't have said it aloud. Harry was quite defensive when it came to his friends.

Harry rolled over onto his stomach. Not knowing what to do or say, I placed my hand to his back.

"I sound like a girl," Harry murmured into a pillow.

Draco sat up and put his hand on Harry's back as well. "You're not a girl because you feel insulted."

"I don't feel insulted."

"Well, I'm insulted on your behalf. I know she's your friend. I know she's tried hard to accept Severus and me. It's been just as hard for us, and we… you deserve a little more understanding. Yes, there is a strong magical bond between the three of us. It was that bond that allowed us to give Severus his life back, so yes, it's quite powerful, but everything that's happened since then… fuck. You can't be this stupid."

Harry rolled back over to face Draco. "This is your cheer me up speech?"

"Do you think that all we have is the sex?" asked Draco.

"I… I don't know."

"Just because we have an active sex life doesn't mean that… Listen, Harry, different people need different things. We may not talk about our feelings and bring each other roses, but we give each other what we need. When you didn't want to attend all those memorial services alone, we were by your side, and believe me, we took a lot of dirty looks for it. When Severus had been coming home worn out from teaching all day, we helped him brew that Muscle-Relaxing Potion and massaged it into him. Okay, that was sex, too, but hell, we spent most of our free time this past year, together, developing that spell to remove our Dark Marks. It was important to Severus and me, and you understood that, and you were there for us. That might not be what other people think of when they think of love – it isn't waxing poetic or walking hand in hand on the beach, but I have news for you, what we have: that's love."

In awe, I stared at Draco and noticed in my peripheral vision that Harry was doing the same.

"What?" Draco asked.

It came as a surprise that of the three of us, it was Draco with emotional insight.

"I was wondering when it was that you grew up."

"I know you think I sit around all day eating Chocolate Frogs and listening to the wireless, but I do have a life outside this house," Draco said emphatically.

"I stand corrected," I replied, and noticed the smirk prickling the edges of Draco's mouth. I needed to say something. I was the elder in our triad, and they looked to me for guidance and reassurance. "Harry, we are not verbally expressive people, but I'd hope that this would be enough." I leaned over and looked into his eyes. "Let there be no misunderstanding. You _are_ loved."

Harry nodded slightly.

I turned my gaze to Draco. "And _you_ are loved."

"I know that," he said flatly, but I could hear the tremor of emotion behind his statement of bravado.

"Yes," I said, "much of our relationship is a bonding of magic, power, and sex, but I don't believe that is a limitation. It's merely a beginning, a foundation."

Harry nodded again, this time more convincingly.

I kissed him soundly on the mouth, showing him my feelings in the only way I knew. Draco licked at the shell of my ear and that was it. I was hard again. They may have been nineteen, but they made me feel nineteen. I pulled back to let Draco kiss Harry. I could tell by the passion he was putting into it that he, too, wanted to reassure Harry.

"Merlin help me," Draco whispered in between heavy breaths. "I love you both."

He kissed Harry again, and I began to remove our clothes between the hungry kisses and desperate touches. It didn't take long before we were naked, our bodies entwined, and our wands by our sides. Often our sex is comprised of the push and pull of trying to satisfy each other and derive self-pleasure, but that night I could tell that it was all about Harry. Perhaps Draco and I had been neglecting his needs, or perhaps we had failed to recognize our own. In either case, Draco and I were of the same mind.

I found the pull of our bond intoxicating. My cock was at its highest attention, and I rubbed it against Harry's thigh as I kissed his neck and curled my fingers around the head of his penis. Draco kissed Harry's chest and sucked on his nipple as he worked a slicked finger into Harry's arse. It was then that I knew what I wanted to do – what we needed to do.

We all enjoyed the variety of our sexual activities and positions. While I preferred to play the more traditional role of 'top', I did occasionally bottom for each of them. Harry and Draco seemed to enjoy both activities and split their time fairly evenly. Draco, however, was the only one of us who had taken to having the other two of us at the same time. By that, I mean double penetration. It wasn't that frequent, but he did seem to savor the attention and take pleasure from the act itself. Harry had often expressed curiosity, and I wanted him to experience it tonight.

Draco seemed to be able to read my mind. He handed me the jar of lubricant and whispered, "Together."

I worked in a finger alongside Draco's. With his eyes closed and neck arched back, Harry moaned as we both worked to loosen the tight muscle.

"We want you to take us both," I whispered into his ear.

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes."

Truly, he was beautiful. I kissed him again, and then added a second finger. Draco made his way down the bed. He licked and sucked on Harry's bollocks as he slid his finger alongside mine. Harry may have been The Savior, a paragon of virtue to others, but for us he moaned and writhed like a common whore. Well, maybe not so common.

I may not have inherited beauty like my counterparts, but I had been rewarded elsewhere. I took adolescent pride in knowing that my cock was the largest of our three, both in length and girth. It also meant that I would need to fuck Harry first to loosen him up.

Nudging Draco aside, I moved between Harry's thighs. He spread them wide, inviting. I paused for a moment to watch Draco and Harry kiss. Their mouths and tongues moved in a fluid dance of desire. It fueled my own desire, and it took a great deal of self-control to breach Harry slowly. He was perfection – knees spread apart, chest flushed with want, impaled on my cock.

I moved slowly, sliding in and out through the tight heat clenching around me. I could never tire of this. I could never tire of either of them – each with their own fervent thirst for life. I motioned for Draco to come to me. I could pleasure them both at once. I wanted to. I needed to.

With my hand, I guided Draco to stand on the bed. He braced his hands on my shoulders and I took his cock in my mouth. He might have denied the Chocolate Frogs, but his pre-come tasted sweet. I steadied the base of his cock with one hand and gripped Harry's thigh with the other. Harry lifted his hips to meet my measured thrusts in an attempt to force me harder and deeper. I resisted the temptation to mindlessly pound to completion. We needed to draw this out, savor it, revel in it for as long as our bodies could withstand.

I continued to fuck Harry until I felt that he was ready for more. I released Draco's cock, and he whimpered at the loss.

"Lie down on your back," I said.

He complied immediately. While most topics of conversation between us involved arguing, there was little if any debate in the bedroom. I eased out of Harry and scooped him up in my arms. His swollen, red lips begged to be kissed, so I did while running my hands over his arse and fondling it to my heart's delight. I cupped his firm cheeks, pulled them apart, and then eased him onto Draco's eagerly waiting cock. They moaned in tandem as Harry slid down the shaft. Gripping Harry under the armpits, I eased him like a rag doll up and down Draco's prick and swallowed his moans with my kisses.

I guided him to lean back on Draco, who gripped him around the ribcage and steadied him while I stroked additional lubricant over my erection. Harry's gaze pierced my own as I knelt in front of them to position the head of my cock. His eyes were black and full of want. He took several short breaths as I pushed my way in alongside Draco. "Oh my God," he cried out, when I was completely sheathed.

It felt impossibly tight and infinitely exhilarating. The look on Harry's face was sheer ecstasy. I began to fuck him. In a way, it was like fucking them both. Draco moaned with each thrust and I could feel his thighs trembling. This was a new experience for both of them; their positions reversed. I could feel myself sweating as I quickened the pace. We were all sweating, moaning, and breathing hard from the exertion.

In frantic need, Harry stroked his cock. I drove harder, knowing we were all on the brink of climax. Draco writhed underneath us, and his hips rose off the bed as his orgasm overtook his body. I could feel his hot ejaculate around the head of my cock. Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against my chest as he brought himself off. His body jerked with spasms as he came with a wild cry. Almost immediately, I followed. It knocked the wind right out of me.

When I had caught my breath, I pulled Harry up to his knees and kissed him. A minute after, I felt Draco's arms wrap around us. Moments such as this didn't need words or declarations of devotion. Yes, it was magic and powerful, but there was no mistaking the overwhelming presence of love in the bond between us. In that moment, I thought it could last forever.

 

/shmoop


End file.
